This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of this project are to 1) identify single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) useful to genetically characterize genetic differences within and among regional populations of rhesus and longtail macaques, 2) identify a panel of SNPs most useful for genetic management, and 3) provide genotyping and genetic management services to NIH investigators based on high throughput genotyping of the SNP panel using the UCD Genome Center. This project will also identify an expanded panel of highly polymorphic SNPs for use in whole genome association studies to detect candidate genes for specific diseases and phenotypes.